Fingerprint identification technology has currently become a standard configuration of flagships of mainstream terminal devices (such as intelligent terminals, tablets, and the like). For sake of security, both fingerprint lock and screen lock are required in some conditions. When a user wants to unlock the terminal device, he or she is required to undergo fingerprint unlocking and screen unlocking respectively, and in this case, unlocking time equals to screen unlocking time and fingerprint unlocking time.
Recently, the unlocking time has become a highlight of product competitions of various manufacturers. How to optimize the unlocking time has become a technical problem to be solved in the field.